Time to Start!
by Ichigo Kisses
Summary: "They're not like you and I! They can turn against us!" Kiba pleaded; gasping for air. Fluttering her eyes, Naruto glanced her crystal cerulean orbs in his direction. Turning away to face the sky, her lips parted as she whispered; "And humans don't?" FemNaru AU Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Thanks for clicking the story! I give you a virtual hugs for it ^.^**

**Summary: What happens when my stupid Aunt decides to send me into her all boys school to hunt a killer vampire? I get roomed with another frickin' vampire! FemNaru AU Rated T to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I take no credit for any of these characters, they belong to Kishimoto. I do however, own this story, you may not copy or proceed to use any of the ideas given through this story.  
><strong>

**This is also a rewrite of the first chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Snip snip snip.<p>

Cutting off the last few pieces of her hair, a tan, seventeen year old girl stared down at the bathroom sink. Long locks of silky gold littered the basin, as the owner of the hair looked up at the mirror, cerulean orbs observing her newfound look. Short spikes of blonde hair, layered to fall just below hair ears, framed around her feminine face. She'd cut a side fringe into her hair, with slightly shorter layers at the back, giving it a spiked up effect. Long slender fingers ran through her newly shortened hair, pulling every here and there, attempting to style it. Crystal blue orbs examined her haircut, long dark lashes prettily complimenting her eyes. A smirk edged its way onto her pink pouty lips, contorting her face. Little dimples appeared near the corner of her lips, standing out cutely against her whisker-like scars. She wasn't going to deny it; this new hair cut looked _bangin'. _Not to a guy per say, but to a girl that was into that whole feminine style guy. Looking back down at the basin, Naruto let a sigh escape her sultry lips. It may have been a good haircut, but that was a lot of hair.

Reaching for a plastic bag, she shovelled the cut off blonde locks into it. Turning on the faucet, Naruto bent her form over the sink and splashed her face with water, splashing some onto her hair as well. Grabbing her hand towel, Naruto dried her face off. Placing the scissors back into the drawer, Naruto walked out of the bathroom, and down the stairs. Carefully creeping down each step, she eyed the living room, checking to see if the coast was clear. She didn't think that her Uncle, Jiraiya, would be particularly happy about her new look. He'd always encouraged her since she was young to grow out her sun-kissed hair, letting it flow freely behind her back. Making her way off the last step, Naruto relaxed her shoulders a little. It appeared she wouldn't have to deal with the man just yet.

Making her way over to the trashcan, Naruto placed the bag full of hair into it. Upon hearing footsteps behind her, she spun around.

"Naruto!" He half spoke half yelled, causing Naruto to wince a little at the noise.

"What on earth have you done to your hair?" Racing down the steps, Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's face, inspecting her new trend. Running his hand through the short spikes, his face paled. Looking at Naruto, he let a stern look morph onto his face. Rattling around excuses in her head, Naruto tried to think of a viable answer.

"Um… Well you know, new school and all….. I figured why not try something new!" Naruto felt like slapping herself in the face. There was no possible way that he would actually believe such a made up lame excuse as that. Looking into his eyes, Naruto hoped she had a believable look on her face.

"You know Tsunade won't be happy about this." He said sternly to her, before making his way back up the stairs. Naruto sighed in partial relief.

At least she had him off her back for now. A pang of guilt poked at Naruto's heart. She always hated lying to her Uncle, but if it wasn't for her Aunt Tsunade's request, she wouldn't have had too. Her Aunt and Uncle weren't actually Naruto's real relatives, they were just friends of her dead parents. Tsunade was the principal at the new school that she was due to start attending soon, and also an ex-vampire hunter with a hard ass attitude and a punch that could kill. Jiraiya was an author, writing many 'poetic books' about the woman body, but also a biomedical researcher. They'd offered to take Naruto in when her parents had died, so she'd been with them ever since.

Vampires weren't uncommon in today's society as some might hope to believe, in fact, there may actually be more of them then there are humans. Vampires and humans definitely don't get along however – humans don't seem to like the idea of being a human happy meal. So, the State decided to simply allow humans and vampires to live apart, neither intruding on the others personal space. However, there were some vampires that didn't agree to that fact, and rebelled. They would go on rampages eating humans in the hundreds to thousands, wanting to become the more dominative species. That was how vampire hunters first came into being. They were trained in something along the lines of the army, but instead, were trained to kill vampires. There are only a select amount of people whom have actually gone through all the bases of becoming a vampire hunter. However, every human has self-defence on how to protect themselves against the blood suckers.

Naruto's Aunt, Tsunade, was a commander in the army, helping to train the 'soldiers'. And unfortunately for Naruto, Tsunade decided to train her too. So Naruto know all the techniques for slaying vampires, and everything that a vampire hunter knows. Naruto never went to school after her parents had died; she was homeschooled instead by Tsunade.

Why, for what possible reason, would Naruto have had to cut off her hair? Simple. Last month, a student was found shrivelled and dead outside the dorms, sucked dry by a vampire. Tsunade would normally take this case on herself, however, she is unauthorised to go through each students personal belongings and history without State permission; which she does not have. This school that Tsunade runs isn't a normal school however. It is one designed by humans, for humans. Vampires are strictly prohibited from entering, but it appears one snuck through. It's also an all boy boarding school. Which is the reason why Naruto _had_ to cut off her hair, even if she didn't want too. Tsuande asked her to sneak in, and try to catch the blood sucker, before he striked again. Naruto didn't exactly like the thought of allowing a vampire a chance at drinking blood from her neck, but since it was Tsunade whom asked her too; she obliged. Jiraiya however, hadn't a clue about the new developments; left in the dark to believe that she was going to 'Konoha Academy for Girls', which is also run by Tsunade.

Sighing to herself again, Naruto walked over to the kitchen, wondering what her Aunt was thinking when she accepted to take her in. Perhaps this was her plan all along. Place Naruto into a pit of vampires to be eaten alive. Cursing at her Aunt, Naruto pulled the toaster out from under the bench. Naruto prayed that at least one good thing would come out of this; her roommate should be hot. Konoha Academy for Boys was renowned for its good looking boys, and also its academic standards. When Naruto first agreed to go into this suicidal task, she demanded that her Aunt had to at least place her with someone positively sexy. No less. If there was a chance she would be eaten, she at least wanted some eye candy, preferably one that walks around shirtless in the room with a six pack.

Waiting for her toast to finish, Naruto made her way over to the fridge and grabbed out a carton of orange juice, her favourite drink. Taking the cap off, Naruto began to gulp the substance down. Distracted by the heavenly taste currently massaging her mouth, Naruto didn't notice a rather bouncy figure make its way toward her, proceeding to slap her on the back, hard. Spilling half the carton onto herself and the floor, Naruto choked a little at the sudden shock. Turning to glare at the predator of the hard slap, she came face to face with the old hag; Tsunade.

A large, massively sized chest hung out of an oversized green shirt, with long, pale blonde pigtails coming to fall over the top of them. Sharp amber eyes proceeded to stare holes through Naruto as dark, mascara lined lashed made her eyes pop. With her hands on her hips, Tsunade glared at the young girl.

"Naruto! What have I told you about drinking out of the carton you brat?" Her voice lightly croaked and demanding. Glossed lips parted, with beautifully straight teeth biting into her bottom, holding back some of the older woman's frustrated words. Ignoring her statement, Naruto walked back over to the toaster, and began to butter her breakfast. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tsunade grab something out of a paper bag, and place it onto the kitchen table. Curiously, Naruto spoke.

"What's that?" Her voice was smooth and crisp, the words playing out her mouth. Curiosity got the better of Naruto, as she walked over to the kitchen table to examine the items. A freshly bleached white shirt, a dark blue tie with the school's symbol, and dark blue, almost black long pants, and … bandages? Shooting her eyebrows up, Naruto looked curiously at her Aunt. Upon seeing her questioning look, Tsunade's lips turned upwards.

"They're to bind your little mosquito bites with, and that," she pointed towards the clothes, "Is your new school uniform." Picking up the clothes, her toast long forgotten, Naruto's crystal eyes looked over them. The uniform wasn't as bad as she had first dreaded, and for that, she was glad. "Go try them on now gaki, I wanna see if they fit." It wasn't a request; it was more of a demand. Frowning, Naruto nodded her head, not wanting to agitate her Aunt. Without looking back, Narto raced up to her room.

Stripping off her pyjamas, Naruto began to wrap her chest. She didn't have much of a chest to begin with – but there was still enough for it to be noticeable that they were _actually_ there. After several minutes of trying to evenly wrap the bandage, Naruto let out a frustrated noise. She'd never had to actually bind her chest before, and it seemed so much harder than wrapping a wound.

After what seemed like forever to Naruto, she began to neatly dress herself, trying not to crease the new uniform. Pulling on her shirt, Naruto began to do up the buttons, careful not to place them in the wrong holes. Once she had finished dressing herself, Naruto eyed the reflection in mirror. She couldn't help but be partially surprised. She looked nearly completely like a guy. A feminine guy, but a guy no less.

Racing back down the stairs, she went to show Tsunade her new uniform.

Upon seeing Naruto, a surprised look crossed her face, obviously not having expected such a change. Smirking to her Aunt smugly, Naruto gave her a little wink. "Pretty sexy huh?" She spoke jokingly, the words playfully dancing from her lips. Shaking her head at Naruto, Tsunade looked up at her. "But," Naruto began, "The uniform is actually too big." Sighing at Naruto, she spoke back.

"It's actually one of the smallest sizes we had. You'll just have to put up with it I'm afraid." Shrugging her shoulder, Naruto proceeded to walk back up the stairs, however halted upon hearing Tsunade speak.

"You start school tomorrow by the way. So you need to pack your clothes and vampire weapons." Nodding her head, Naruto stood there for a moment, thinking silently to herself.

She was going to be living in a dorm where a vampire ate someone.

And she had one day to mentally prepare.

.

.

.

.

'_Fuck.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Done and done! First chapter outta the way!**  
><strong>In my opinion, first chapters are so annoying to write (I have written more, doesn't mean I post them lol) cause you have to explain all the stupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidd stuff u_u<strong>

**Anyway~! Review yes? I really wanna know people's thoughts.**_  
><em>

_**This is a rewrite of the first chapter. All changes have been made, found, and fixed by me. Let me know what you think about this rewrite.**  
><em>

**Better or worse than the other first chapter in your opinion? Chapter 2 will be replaced tomorrow! :)  
><strong>

**Words in this chapter: 1,921  
><strong>

**Next Chapter: Roomies!  
><strong>

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


	2. Roomies!

**Summary: What happens when my stupid Aunt decides to send me into her all boys school to hunt a killer vampire? I get roomed with another frickin' vampire! FemNaru AU Rated T to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I take no credit for any of these characters, they belong to Kishimoto. I do however, own this story, you may not copy or proceed to use any of the ideas given through this story.**

**This is also a rewrite of the second chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Staring out the car window, Naruto blankly watched on as the objects zoomed past her. Her crystal cerulean orbs glistened lightly, long black lashes closing every now and then as trees reflected in her eyes. Her elbow was currently resting on the car door, her hand holding up underneath her chin as she stared out, bored. It felt to her, like they'd been driving for hours. Sighing to herself in annoyance, Naruto closed her eyes. Why had she agreed to this again? Oh. The hot guys, that's why. Reprimanding herself for being so idiotic, Naruto reached into her backpack to grab some nibblies.<p>

After another hour or so of driving, they'd finally reached the new place that would be Naruto's 'home' for the next year. Examining the school's décor, Naruto couldn't help but be slightly impressed.

Rather than a school, in Naruto's opinion, it looked much more like a church. Freshly painted white roofs lined along the extremely long entrance building, with a large clock sitting in the centre of a middle building. Stained glass with symbolic imprints of Angels and other religious scenes, let light flow into each structure, multiple linings strung out across the tall sandstone bricks. Gardens nursing freshly grown roses and succulent plants, gave colour to the otherwise dull school. An administrative building clearly stood out amongst the others, big bold letters containing the school's name written out across a plaque. The school certainly wasn't a cheap boarding school. With _this _kind of structuring, you'd need a pretty thick pay check.

When the car suddenly came to a halt, Naruto looked back over to her Aunt Tsunade. Dark purple circles of insomnia lined her eyes, her amber orbs lined red and puffy. Frowning, Naruto looked at her in concern. She had definitely not been getting enough sleep at night. Gesturing for Naruto to get out, the tan seventeen year old opened her car door. Naruto was immediately assaulted by a strong breeze, sending shivers down her spine. The weather was quite the opposite of cold; it was actually the middle of summer, however, something just gave Naruto the chills. Crisp summer heat cackled outside, little cicadas singing to her from the long, dry grass. The breeze died down, leaving little wisps of wind to dance through Naruto's bright, spiked locks. Looking back over to her Aunt, Tsunade spoke.

"Welcome to Konoha Academy for Boys, gaki." Giving her Aunt a grin, Naruto couldn't help but disagree to that statement. This school seemed bipolar to a welcome, appearing more like a ghost town to the blonde teen. Eerie silence noised the air as Naruto looked around, attempting to see any students from the school. Picking up her bag from inside the car, Naruto slammed her door shut, the noise echoing throughout the academy. A crow suddenly squawked from behind Naruto, rustling the bushes as it flew away. Dark, shiny feathers shone in the crisp sunshine as Naruto turned around, frightened by the seemingly creepy noise.

Turning her attention back to Tsunade, Naruto waited for further instruction. Amber eyes looked over Naruto's appearance, still obviously not used to the new development in style. Nodding her head at the young girl, Tsunade began making her way to the administrative building, leaving Naruto standing by herself. A small wind continued to whistle its way around her, lightly ruffling her hair. Little pits of dust were whipped into the air from the gravel on the road, causing discolouration in the clear sky. Long dry grass littered all around the school, obviously not having been cared for. Off to the side of one of the buildings, tall, dark trees stood in a forest, one known to lead towards Sunagakure. After several minutes of observation, Naruto heard Tsunade call out to her in the distance. Proceeding to pick up her bags, Naruto got an uneasy feeling.

As she bent down, her hands clasping into the handles of her luggage, Naruto felt a warm feeling flood across her back. Little hairs on the back of her neck stood up, causing goosebumps to make their way down her arms. A heavy, thick breath hit against the back of her throat, as a finger lightly dragged down her pulse. Eyes widening, Naruto felt her heart race. Turning her form around in a frantic notion, Naruto looked for _whatever _it was that she just felt. But she came face to face with nothing. Placing her hand against her neck, Naruto rubbed the sensitive spot. Eyeing around the courtyard, Naruto's thoughts were once again broken by Tsunade's booming voice.

"BRAT! MOVE YOUR ASS!" Snapping out of her stupor, Naruto eyed the school one last time, before picking up her bags and making her way over to Tsunade.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Walking through the corridors of the school was a lot more different than Naruto had imagined. From the outside, it looked rather rich and well polished, however, looks were deceiving. The inside was mainly white, with shiny floors and clear windows showing the outside of the school, with few stained glass windows placed here and there. Overall, Naruto decided that in her opinion, she felt like she was in a mental hospital more so than a school.

Looking around herself, Naruto raised her eyebrows. She had yet to see a single male held within the school grounds, and this being an all boy's school, Naruto considered it very weird.

They continued walking through the corridors of the school, Tsunade coming across a few older people whom appeared to be teachers, and lightly bowing in respect to them. The gesture was greatly returned too. Coming around a corner, Tsunade paused her feet, with Naruto following suit. The busty middle aged woman then brought her hand down into her pocket, fiddling around for something. After a little, with Naruto curiously standing there, Tsunade pulled out the object she had been perusing. Slender pale fingers with nails painted a light violet colour, held a key with a number on them, the metal lightly jangling in her grasp.

"These are the keys for your dorm room. You'll be sharing with Uchiha, and at least _try _to get along with him. Room 46B, have fun brat." The pale haired woman leaned in slightly closer towards the tan cross-dressing teen and whispered, "don't forget what you're here for." With that, the older woman strode away in the opposite direction, her strappy black heels clicking along the floor. Sighing to herself, Naruto felt annoyance flush over her. The old bat certainly didn't need to remind her of the reason as to why she was here, otherwise she wouldn't even be. Tapping her foot on the floor, Naruto shrugged her shoulders and went in the directions of the dorms, following the little signs placed here and there.

As Naruto continued to walk in the directions of the signs, she started to begin to smell a delicious savoury aroma. Walking slightly off course, Naruto continued to sniff for the delicious smell. Soon she came to face with what she believed to be the school's cafeteria. Clanging and banging could be heard coming from the kitchen as the food was made, a heavenly aroma sneaking out through the little entry of the door. Smiling to herself, Naruto knew that she at least had dinner to look forward too. Walking once again in the direction of the boarding rooms, Naruto began seeing numbers labelled on newly lacquered oak doors. Looking at the door nearest to her, it read 53D. Hunching her shoulders, Naruto rolled her eyes. She hadn't a clue as to where she was right now. Walking down a little further, Naruto began to hear some voices. Eyes lighting up, she plastered a smile on her face. Civilisation! At last! Hurrying around the corner towards the voices, Naruto stopped her feet. Two men stood in front of a door, conversing to each other. One was a seemingly well built masculine man, standing more than a foot taller than his companion. Clear pink, rose coloured eyes stood innocently amongst a masculine broad jaw line. Light ginger coloured hair sat atop his head, lightly styled. His friend was a lot shorter than he. Sharp pointy teeth, much like a shark, gleamed inside his mouth with each movement of his mouth, long silvery white hair falling down to his shoulders. Deep purple eyes shone with mischievous intent as he looked around.

After observing the two for a little, Naruto decided that it was time to talk to them, rather than standing there looking like a loner. Walking up to the two, Naruto plastered on a big friendly grin.

"Uh hey you two! I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of room 46B? I kinda got lost." Smiling brightly up at the two, Naruto awaited her answer. The silver haired person gave her a look of distaste, obviously not impressed with her. Crossing his arms, he eyed her up and down, before looking over at his companion. "46B is Sasuke's room right?" He questioned, awaiting an answer from his much more muscley friend. The light ginger haired coloured man shifted his eyes over to his friend, before fixating them back on Naruto. Letting a small smile fix over his mouth, the masculine man pointed Naruto in a direction. "The room you're looking for is in that direction." Beaming up at the seemingly friendly man, Naruto gave her thanks, before rushing in the direction she was pointed.

The two teenage men looked at each other, before the silver haired man bared his teeth, smiling evilly. "Things just got interesting."

* * *

><p>42B, 43B, 44B, 45B… 46B!<p>

Fumbling in her pockets, Naruto felt around for her dorm keys. Grabbing the metal objects in her hand, Naruto lifted them out of her pocket, before bringing them into the little key hole. Twisting around a few times, Naruto heard a little 'click' sound through the door, and pushed it open. Expecting to see another occupant in the room, Naruto plastered on a big smile, but was greeted with silence. And the sound of the shower running. Smiling perversely, Naruto felt a tinge of pink creep over her scarred cheeks. It appeared the first meeting with Naruto's new roommate would be him dripping wet.

Upon seeing books and sheets already laid out across one of the beds, Naruto walked over to the currently vacant one. Placing her backpack on the bed, Naruto stretched her arm up in an almost feline way, while looking curiously around the room. Eyeing the objects, she noticed how bland everything seemed. Simple cream coloured walls, a dark brown wooden desk, a wardrobe and a night stand with a lamp on it. Overall Naruto decided; she was adding some colour to this place. Preferably orange. Looking around, the room was rather large. It even had a personal bathroom, and a fridge.

Scanning her eyes back over the white technology, Naruto bolted out of her spot on the bed. They had a fridge! Now her snacks wouldn't get cold! Doing a little dance to herself, Naruto opened up the little cold machine. Placing in her lollies and soft drinks, Naruto noticed part of the space had already been taken up. Picking up a bottle of the liquid, Naruto eyed the label. Tomato Juice. Yuck. It appeared that her new roommate had a thing for salad. Cringing her nose, Naruto stood back up, shutting the little door. Dragging her hands down her face, Naruto heard a little click of a door being opened.

Turning around to face the new noise, Naruto stared up at a pale figure, clad in black cargo pants.. The male was just under a foot taller than the tan seventeen year old girl, deathly pale skin with not a single blemish or scar seemed to be shining in the dimly lit room. Little droplets of water fell from dark tousled raven locks, the little bits of water sliding down his toned abdomen. Slightly visible tones of a six pack adorned his abdomen, with a sensual v leading down towards his crotch. His black cargo pants sat a little too big against his hips, riding down lightly, showing the outline of his boxers. He wasn't muscley, but he wasn't bare either. Deep obsidian orbs stared down at her crystal cerulean, conflicting emotions reflected in his eyes. Noticing her obvious eyes roaming over him, he let a smirk play across his light pink lips.

Placing his hand against the wall, he leaned towards Naruto's ear. "Take a picture Dobe, it'll last longer." Naruto's eyes widened, obvious embarrassment placed across her face. Frowning, Naruto was about to retort an insult to her roommate, Uchiha if she remembered correctly, but he beat her to the punch.

"Oh and by the way, I'm definitely not interested." With that, he walked over to the door and slammed it behind him, leaving Naruto, gaping like a fish at the current events that had just transpired.

Shaking her head, Naruto clenched her fists. She wouldn't let this Uchiha person get her down, it was only day one! Looking over at the clock on the desk, Naruto contemplated a thought. She had another couple of hours until dinner. She might as well just get some shut eye.

'_It's going to be a long year.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Second chapter downnn! I am aware of the fact that I said that this rewrite would be up the day after I had posted the first chapters rewrite, however I had an emergency. I was in hospital with a severe case of trench mouth. I had ulcers all down my throat and had to have surgery to remove several ab-sis'.  
><strong>

**So please be considerate if I sometimes weary in my updates :)  
><strong>

**_**This is a rewrite of the second chapter. All changes have been made, found, and fixed by me. Let me know what you think about this rewrite.**_**

****Review yes? :) It would be greatly appreciated! :D  
><strong>**

****Words: 2, 213  
><strong>**

****Next Chapter: Old Friends, New Enemies.  
><strong>**

****Also check out my other story! The Last Wish.  
><strong>**


	3. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Summary: What happens when my stupid Aunt decides to send me into her all boys school to hunt a killer vampire? I get roomed with another frickin' vampire! FemNaru AU Rated T to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I take no credit for any of these characters, they belong to Kishimoto. I do however, own this story, you may not copy or proceed to use any of the ideas given through this story.  
><strong>

**This is also a rewrite of the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

Turning the shower off, Sasuke smelt something. Something _horribly delicious. _Placing his hand to his chest, Sasuke felt his heartbeat race, and teeth lengthen slightly. A small hiss escaped through his lips as his beastly side began to control his thoughts. Creeping out of the shower, Sasuke slowly dried himself. Attempting to calm himself down, the raven haired man placed his face within his hands, attempting to settle his nerves. Shaking his head, beads of water shook out of his raven locks. Dressing himself in only his boxers and pants, Sasuke opened the bathroom door. Upon opening the door, Sasuke was hit full force with the delicious smell, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as he let the smell fill his senses. Taking in a deep breath, which was full of the wonderful aroma, Sasuke smelt something he hadn't expected. Something _female. _Raising perfectly shaped dark eyebrows, he strode forward. Contemplating in his head as to why a girl would be within the school, Sasuke found the culprit that had caused his excitement.

Onyx met with cerulean. The mysterious person's blonde hair was unkempt and messy, typical of the average teenage boy. Sasuke noted she was a fair amount shorter than he was; smooth, olive tanned skin wrapped around her body, long black lashes framing pretty crystal blue eyes. Seeing strange marks on her face, Sasuke took a moment to stare. It took him a moment to realize, they weren't marks – they were scars. Deep, lightly faded whisker-like scars adorned her feminine face. Looking back at her eyes, Sasuke saw that they were currently trailing up his chest and back to his face. Smirking lightly, Sasuke spoke.

"Take a picture Dobe, it might last you longer." Walking past her partially insulted form, Sasuke strode towards the door, however his nostrils were assaulted by the delicious smell of her fresh, female blood. Once again, Sasuke's teeth lengthened ever so slightly. Lightly shaking his head, not enough for her to notice. Sasuke once again opened his lips to speak. His breaths were coming out in short puffs, the oxygen barely making it through his system as his felt himself become partially wild. Slowly evening his intakes of breath, Sasuke turned around.

"Oh and by the way, I'm definitely not interested." Cracking the door open, Sasuke slammed it behind himself, leaving a slightly gaping Naruto in the empty room. Leaning against the door frame, Sasuke could still feel her aroma entrancing his entire being. Shaking his head, he heard little giggles near him. Turning his head to face the current repulsive noise, Sasuke saw two of his acquaintances.

"We met your new little friend in the hallway before, asked us for directions." Suigetsu said with an evil grin, his sharp teeth bearing at Sasuke. Sasuke cringed at his remark, not bothering to grace the immature devil with a reply. Turning on his heel, Sasuke walked away from the pair, still shirtless, not wishing to deal with their torments.

Suigetsu and Juugo looked at each other once again.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

><p>A large beeping noise resounded through the dorm room, indicating for Naruto's sleep time to be cut short. Groaning to herself, Naruto threw a pillow over her face, with no real wish to get out of the bed. She hadn't slept properly last night, because she was too nervous and excited to be coming to this new school, and now that she was here, she honestly, wanted nothing more than to leave. Sighing in frustration, Naruto sat up from the comfy bed. Crawling her way off the bed in an almost feline way, Naruto grabbed her phone and shut off the alarm. Standing up in the dark sullen room, Naruto rubbed her temples. She certainly didn't want to miss out on dinner. Looking around herself, Naruto noticed little things here and there. Fumbling along the wall for the light switch, Naruto flicked it on, lighting up the room. Her roommate, Sasuke, it appeared, was rather scarce with the amount of things he brought to the school. She noticed his suitcase was small, and a couple of books lying neatly across his freshly made bed. Rolling her eyes, Naruto saw a large, body sized mirror on the other side of the room. Excitedly, Naruto ran over. She supposed her Aunt had finally done something right in this God forsaken school.<p>

Crystal cerulean eyes stared back at Naruto as she looked at herself. Long, pretty dark lashes that framed around her baby blue orbs fluttered each time she blinked. Her deep whisker-like scars stood out on her feminine face. Darting her tongue out, Naruto wet her pink sultry lips. Once long blonde hair was short and mussed from her moving around too much in her sleep. Blonde spikes stuck out messily around her face unevenly, with some sticking to her face.

Walking into the bathroom, Naruto flicked on the switch. An expensive looking scene greeted her eyes as she looked around the rather large recess. Opening the glass shower door, Naruto turned on the contraption, heat seething into the slightly chilled air. Placing her head under the warmth, Naruto wet her hair, attempting to tame some of the wild spikes. Finishing fixing up her hair, Naruto grabbed a clean towel out of a wardrobe; guessing they were everyone's.

Making her way back out, Naruto leant down towards her suitcase. Grabbing some clothes, she began to undress. Until it once again occurred to her that the dorm room may very well be unlocked. Quickly rushing over, Naruto clicked the knob locked.

After Naruto had finished dressing herself, she looked into the mirror. Her hair was still messy, but much less wild then it was before. A burnt orange shirt had been dressed onto her figure, loose enough to hid any hints of the binding around her chest, but not loose enough to look ridiculous. Black cargo pants lightly hugged her small legs, hiding her curves. Taking one last glance at the mirror, Naruto grabbed her keys and headed for the door, time to start now she supposed.

Frantically searching around, Naruto felt her stomach growl in protest. A frustrated look passed her scarred face. She had been wandering around the school halls for nearly an hour now. And dinner would stop being served soon. Running around like a mad man for another ten minutes, Naruto let out an annoyed yell and began pulling at her hair.

"Seriously! They need some freaking signs or something!" She had never been one for directions really, so even with signs Naruto was likely to be screwed anyway. Turning on her heel, Naruto accidentally bumped into something; or someone. Landing face first into the ground, Naruto cursed. Rubbing where her head connected to the ground Naruto mumbled an apology. Still slightly seeing stars Naruto looked up at the guy; he was only slightly taller than Naruto with black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. He had his hands in his pockets in a casual manner, a bored look on his face.

"How troublesome. You really should watch where you're going." Extending his hand out to her, he hoisted her up. Taking one last look over him, Naruto grinned sheepishly. Still rubbing her injured head, Naruto spoke.

"My bad man. I'm new here and I'm a little lost. Would you mind pointing me in the direction of the cafeteria?" Attempting to sound masculine, Naruto spoke a little too deeply; sounding fake. Raising his eyebrow at her, the unknown man simply shook his head in exasperation; obviously not having much patience.

"You're on the wrong side of the school; I'm heading there now so just follow me." Rolling his eyes, he walked off expecting Naruto to simply follow. Beaming at the thought that food was one step closer Naruto quickly scurried in his direction.

"My name is Naruto by the way! What's yours?" Naruto spoke a little too cheerily. Glancing in her direction Shikamaru looked her once over and then back in front of himself.

"I'm Shikamaru." His sentence was curt and short; his voice was deep and slightly husky. Shikamaru partially regretted allowing Naruto to tag along with him as he wasn't one for chitchat, and that's all Naruto seemed to do. As they continued walking Shikamaru noticed he could no longer hear Naruto's footsteps behind him. Turning around, he noticed Naruto was stopped in front of an open window.

A grim look was plastered on her face as she stared outside; staring into blood red eyes. She knew exactly what they were; they were vampire eyes. Taking a cautious step toward the window, Naruto held her breath. The eyes suddenly disappeared and a sound filled her ears. Leaning out the window Naruto heard the sound of something chewing. She leaned out further until she was suddenly pulled backwards into the corridor; a wide eyed Shikamaru staring at her.

"Look dude. If you wanna kill yourself don't do it in front of me." With that he stormed off towards the cafeteria.

Walking back towards the window Naruto shut it, taking note to check it out later.

Finally having made it to the cafeteria Naruto walked in behind Shikamaru; unnerved by the fact that many of the students were eyeing her. Looking around cautiously, Naruto remembered that one or maybe more of these students were vampires. No one seemed to stand out too much right now, but Naruto would have to be on her guard. Walking through the crowd with Shikamaru they made their way over to a table with three other students sitting around it. Naruto's eyes widened upon making eye contact with one of the male students. His scruffy brown hair, upside down triangle tattoos on his face and canine fangs were unmistakable; Kiba. She simply gave him a dumbfounded look in which he returned graciously.

Shooting him a look that says he's dead if he says anything, Kiba simply swallowed his words and began eating again.

* * *

><p>"Is Tsunade insane? Sending you into an all boys school to track down a vampire?!" Kiba shouted at Naruto as they walked through the corridors. Holding his hands up he groaned loudly. "Does she want to get you killed? Does she know that vampires can smell females?!"<p>

Looking at Kiba like he was an idiot Naruto rolled her eyes. "Of course she knows, I'm questioning as to why she wanted a female to come here but I'm sure the hag knows what she's doing."

Looking at her in disbelief Kiba groaned again. Running low on patience Naruto knocked him upside the head. "Look Kiba, no need to lose your cool. You won't help me if you're worried the whole time and I won't be able to get anything done either. I need your help for this okay?" Her crystal cerulean orbs stared at him pleadingly; asking him for his cooperation.

Sighing, Kiba nodded in defeat. He always knew Naruto was one tough cookie, but he didn't know she had a death wish.

Sitting up on her bed, Naruto glanced at her alarm clock. It read just past two in the morning. Groaning lightly, Naruto dragged herself out of bed. Leaning down, she picked up a small bag and crept her way over to the bathroom; being careful to shut the door quietly.

Turning on the light, Naruto faced the mirror. Dark circles marred her eyes, while her crystal orbs held red lines drawing towards her pupil. Leaning over the counter Naruto splashed her face, dragging her finger across her forehead, lightly massaging her face. Sighing Naruto combed her fingers through her hair and opened up her bag. Changing from her pajamas, Naruto wore long khaki coloured cargo pants and a black shirt. Lifting her luscious legs up, she tied on some black boots; large grip holes underneath insinuating they were made for climbing.

Digging her hand through her bag, Naruto pulled out three objects. One was a silver gun with words encrypted along the side in an ancient language; vines wrapping around the handle of the gun. The second was a little wooden box labelled with a metallic cross. Inside were bullets specially made for her gun; they were pure silver bullets blessed by a priest filled with a poison only deadly to vampires, with inscriptions similar to that on the gun. The last item was a large chain that wrapped around Naruto's wrist made of pure silver as well. Silver was extremely painful to vampires – it couldn't kill them or badly hard them, but when mixed with poison, it would easily burn their skin and leave deep marks.

Turning off the light, Naruto opened the bathroom door; allowing a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. Placing her bag on her bed, Naruto glanced over at her roommate. Even movements of rising and falling of his chest signalled to Naruto that he was still asleep. Taking one last look around the room Naruto nodded to herself and walked towards the door; until her roommate groaned lightly and shuffled around. Stilling completely, Naruto felt her heart quicken ever so slightly, worried that her roommate might catch her. After a couple of minutes when the even movements of his chest repeated once again, Naruto rushed over to the door and went out as quietly as she could.

* * *

><p>Sasuke let out a long shaky breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as the door clicked shut. He could still <em>smell<em> her scent in the room, still hear the sound of her pulse in his ears. He felt like he could go insane. She looked so tempting; so delicious. And she smelt even better. Sasuke wasn't too sure what was happening to him.

Sitting up on the side of his bed, Sasuke placed his face into his palms attempting to control his urges. His mouth hung open lightly as he breathed quick heavy breaths; his fangs lengthened. Dragging his hands down his face, Sasuke stood up. This new girl may drive him insane, but he smelt something else on her as she came out of the bathroom; silver and poison. It made Sasuke cringe. Pulling on a shirt, Sasuke opened the door intending to follow this blonde troublemaker.

As Naruto walked down to the exit of the dorm hall, she noticed the door had been locked. Frowning, she looked around for any other escape route; noticing one of the windows was still partially open. Walking closer, she opened the window up completely and looked down. It was several metres to the ground and she could easily hurt herself if she simply jumped out. Looking ahead she noticed there was a tree a few metres from the window; meaning she'd have to jump in order to reach it. Taking a breath, Naruto fixed her eyes on the thickest branch she would be able to reach. If she could swing off the branch, she could get to the ground without hurting herself.

Standing on the edge of the window, Naruto bent her knees, and jumped. Reaching her arms out, she grabbed onto the branch she had been aiming for and swung herself off it. However she lost grip slightly and scraped her hands along the stiff bark. Landing on the ground swiftly Naruto unclenched her hands to examine her palms. They were bleeding lightly; however being out here with freshly bleeding hands wasn't a fantastic idea. Ripping the bottom of her pants, Naruto tied fabric around her bleeding hands.

Hurriedly making her way over to the corner of the building, Naruto smelt something. Walking over to where the smell was, she saw something. It was someone lying on the ground and they weren't moving. Cautiously making her way over to the figure, Naruto eyed the surrounding grounds. Standing near the body Naruto examined the face. She didn't recognize him at all; although it was hard to tell since his skin had begun to shrivel from the lack of fluids in his body.

Bending down to the body, Naruto reached into his pocket and found what she was looking for. Grabbing the wallet, she opened it and found his student ID. His name was Sai and he was in the grade above hers. Looking at his face, Naruto clenched her fists. This vampire was doing the wrong thing and Naruto was gonna kick his ass.

As Naruto seethed, she didn't notice a pair of blood thirst eyes fixated on her form.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Holy shit nuggets. So I randomly looked at this story and noticed I hadn't updated since 2012. 2012?! I was like WAT. WHERE DID THE TIME GO. So I went through my documents and realised that I had already written more than half this chapter tehe.**

**Sorry~ I promise there will be more updates so long as there are still reviews!**

**Much love 3**

**IchigoKisses out~**

****Words: 2, 740  
><strong>**

****Next Chapter: Fights  
><strong>**

******Also check out my other story! The Last Wish******


End file.
